Toad
in the Balcony of the game ]]Toads, also known as the Mushroom People, are supporting characters in the Mario series. In Luigi's Mansion, several Toads are in various areas of the mansion, helping the player save, or giving Luigi advice and tips about Mario, or about the mansion. The first Toad is located in the Foyer. The second is located on the Balcony (2F). The third is in the Washroom (1F), and the last Toad is located in the Courtyard. If the Player uses the Game Boy Horror on Toad, Luigi says... "You know, I never noticed how lovely those red polka dots look on top!" Quotes after saving Note: The list below is incomplete. Please help us by action=edit}} expanding it. If the player saves with Toad, there are different things he will say: #"Is there anything I can do?" (After turning on the lights in they Foyer) #"Want to know more about Mario's Dropped items?" (Located in the Courtyard’s porta potty) #"A Boo! There was a boo flying around here, Be extra careful!" (After unlocking the Boo switch in the Storage Room) #"Oh! I'm so glad the power came back on!, Phew!" (After turning the power switch back on in the Breaker Room) #"You're my hero!" (Located on the Balcony) Toads in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon In Luigi's Mansion 2 for the Nintendo 3DS, Toads are Professor E. Gadd's helpers by doing research inside of ]] the Haunted Towers, Old Clockworks, Secret Mine, and Treacherous Mansion, but once the Dark Moon was shattered and all the ghosts went wild, E. Gadd could not get communication with them. He was worried about them, so he sent Luigi to go find them. The goal of some missions in the game is to get the Toad out of the mansion and back to E. Gadd's Bunker. Toads are also afraid of ghosts and runs away from Luigi (The Player) when he sees one. This makes getting Toads out of the Mansion mini-puzzles within the game. Adding on to that, each Toad (besides the ones in Treacherous Mansion) have some other fear. The Toad in Haunted Towers refuses to go near water, the Toad in the Old Clockworks is terrified of large clock gears, and the Toad in the Secret Mine is too scared of ice to cross over the ice. To get though all these obstacles, Luigi has the power to suck up and then shoot Toad out of the Poltergust 5000. If Luigi encountered any Sneakers when transporting Toad to the Pixelator Screen, they would attempt to steal Toad away and use him as a shield. Trivia * In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, can also be different types of colors including yellow, blue, green, and purple. * In Luigi's Mansion, Toads can be replaced with unused objects and characters via Action Replay. * In Luigi's Mansion, there is an unused green Toad * Toad was originally voiced by Jen Taylor in Luigi's Mansion. In Lugi's Mansion: Dark Moon, Toad is voiced by Samantha Kelly. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Toad Locations Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Males Category:People